Numerous document handling devices exist which scan paper money to determine the characteristics of the money and count the number of pieces of paper money (hereinafter "notes"). These document handling devices can be generally segregated into two categories. First, currency counting devices count the number of notes without scanning to determine the value of the notes. In such a device, the operator may enter the type of note that is to be counted and the device then counts the number of notes. The note counting device may multiply the number of notes it counts by the value inputted by the operator to arrive at an overall value. Moreover, these paper counters are often configured with currency authenticators to detect counterfeit notes. Common types of methods by which counterfeits are detected include magnetic scanning, ultraviolet scanning, florescence scanning, and optical scanning.
The second type of device is one that not only counts notes and detects counterfeit notes, but one which also scans the notes to determine its denomination (e.g. $1, $5, $10, $20, etc.) Thus, these types of devices include extra sensors for this denomination-determining function. Typically, determining the denomination is accomplished through optical scanning.
In the use of either device, the operator sets the scanning sensitivity levels. This is typically accomplished through the actuation of keys on the device or by the use of touchscreens. However, these devices are often coupled to a host system such as a cash settlement machine. The operator of a such a central processing system, when desiring to alter the sensitivity characteristics of the device, must physically move himself or herself to the machine and perform the necessary keystrokes to accomplish the desired sensitivity modification.